


Study Buddies

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Ushidai to Ushiterudai, it's the slow burn to end all slow burns, ohoho, ushijima is in for a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Ushijima gets help up by practice and is late meeting Daichi to study. Meanwhile at the library Daichi is studying, until Terushima interrupts for his own personal agenda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added a chunk to the end because I did not like where it ended before. If you page search for "---" it will take you to the new section.

Daichi had just pulled his computer out of his bag when his phone buzzed. 

Wakatarnation: I’m going to be late, so you can start without me.  
Dadchi: I figured as much  
Dadchi: I got snacks and stuff  
Wakatarnation: Yes, that’s good. I’ll let you know when I’m almost there.  
Dadchi: u3u

Daichi smiled at his phone before opening his laptop. He settled down to study his notes for a biochemistry test the next day. He fell into a well used groove, studying was a common activity for him now that he actually wanted to go to med school. 

Daichi lost himself in the text of his notes. He stopped hearing the low buzz of chatter, and the soft scraping of chairs. He doodled small pictures in the notebook he had in front of him. They helped him focus, and with memorization.

He was so immersed in his notes, that Daichi didn’t notice the blonde man sit down next to him. Or hear him start talking. Daichi had no idea the man was there until he poked him in the face.

“Ah!” Daichi flinched back as far as he could.

“Oh, there you are. I thought you might’ve been stricken comatose by your studying,” The blonde guy relaxed back into his seat.

“I’m fine. Or I was, who are you?” Daichi sat back and stretched. He’d only been studying for twenty minutes, but his back still hurt.

“Terushima Yuuji at your service,” Terushima bowed his head a little from his reclined position. “Would you mind gracing me with your name?”

Daichi fought the urge to roll his eyes, “Sawamura Daichi. It’s nice to meet you, terushima. But what are you doing?”

“I’m happily talking to the cutest person in this building. What are you doing?”

Daichi paused before answering, “You have a tongue piercing.”

Terushima laughed and stuck out his tongue to show off a simple colored ball, “Had it for years.”

Daichi hummed, “I’m studying for a test.”

“Did you want to feel it?” Terushima sat up and leaned closer.

Daichi’s face turned pink, “Uh, well-”

Terushima grabbed Daichi by the chin. Daichi’s eyes flicked upwards to catch whatever movement he saw. Ushijima is standing there, his face contorted and red with anger. Daichi sat there, frozen as Ushijima cleared his throat and waited for the man touching his boyfriend to acknowledge him.

Terushima turned to look at Ushijima with hooded eyes, “Wait your turn, giant. I’ve got enough to go around.” Terushima returned to Daichi and paused, “What’s wrong? Aw, do you not want to share~?”

“You are touching my boyfriend.”

Terushima looked back at Ushijima, his eyebrow raised, “You are dating Daichi?” He whistled, “Damn I’d do anything to get in the middle of that sandwich.”

Daichi finally pulled his chin from Terushima’s grip, “Jeez, Wakatoshi. I had it covered.”

“Wait, wait. Waaaait. Wakatoshi? As in Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Terushima stood up with a little too much excitement, but he completely ignored the loud thunk of his chair falling over. “Holy shit! I almost kissed your boyfriend! Oh my god, you are our number one volleyball player, and I almost kissed your boyfriend! I’m freaking out right now, but I really don’t regret getting him flustered. That was fun. Do you do that with him? Probably not, he was a little too willing-”

Daichi’s loud and boisterous laughter cut Terushima’s rambling short. Terushima and Ushijima looked at him with confusion. He took a minute to laugh and tried to calm down.

“So, let me get this straight,” Daichi was still slightly giggling. “Are you actually asking my boyfriend about what he does to get off, right after you were going to kiss me? What the fuck is going on?”

“Uh, I’m not following. Why are you confused? You are attractive. And Ushijima is attractive. And I have eyeballs to appreciate the view, and a mouth to tell you both about it.” Terushima’s face looked puzzled.

“That’s not how this works,” Daichi shook his head. “For one, you aren’t supposed to but yourself into someone else’s relationship. And then you literally just tried to kiss me in front of my boyfriend. And now you are flirting with my boyfriend in front of me like it’s no big deal!”

“Oh! Look at you! Are you jealous~?” Terushima teased with a laugh.

Daichi huffed and turned to pack up his things. He actively ignored Terushima after that. He stuffed his notebooks into his backpack while his laptop shut down. He gathered the drinks and snacks he’d set aside for when Ushijima arrived. Daichi brushed past Terushima with his and Ushijima’s drinks in hand. He motioned to Ushijima for him to follow and walked out of the library in silence.

Once outside, Daichi let out a loud groan and pushed Ushijima’s drink into his hands. 

Ushijima raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

Daichi rolled his eyes and kept stomping away until he almost ran into their apartment door. He impatiently waited for ushijima to unlock the door so he could toss his backpack down and retreat into the bedroom to pout. 

Ushijima didn’t let him get past the living room. He placed a hand on Daichi’s arm and guided him to sit down on the couch. He knew Daichi, knew he just wanted to sulk and ferment in the anger.

Daichi sat between Ushijima’s legs and curled into his chest. Ushijima threw the blanket they kept on the couch over their already tangled legs. He wrapped his arms around Daichi, and let his hands settle under Daichi’s shirt at the small of his back.

“You can stop pouting whenever you’re ready. That man isn’t here,” Ushijima’s voice had a soft lilt from his concern.

“Terushima. His name is Terushima,” Daichi’s brow furrowed. “I recognize that name.”

“He sits next to me in chemistry,” Ushijima gently traced small patterns on Daichi’s back. “He tries to talk to me sometimes.”

“Ugh, right. He’s the one that spilled coffee on your backpack, right?”

“Uh, no. It was his friend I think,” Ushijima laid his head back. “He’s the one that will not stop talking, I can barely focus. But he comes in after me and always sits next to me.”

“Ugh, he really pissed me off,” Daichi groaned.

“But...?” Ushijima prompted.

“He planted this thought in my head. I can’t stop thinking about it now. About _him_.” Daichi buried himself further in Ushijima’s chest and their blanket.

Ushijima laughed, the vibration reverberated through Daichi, it was a nice comforting feeling. “I think that’s what he wanted.” 

“I knoooow,” Daichi groaned again, his voice was a little muffled. “I can’t help it.”

Ushijima stayed quiet, holding back from his teasing to let Daichi calm down.

Daichi stayed cuddled to his chest until his phone rang. He jumped and fell off of the couch. He hurried looked through his bag and when he found the loud and offensive phone he blindly pressed buttons to answer it.

“What?” Daichi snapped.

“Who the fuck are you?” A strange voice came through the phone.

“Uh, Sawamura Daichi. Who are you?” Daichi sat back against the couch and rested his head against Ushijima’s thigh. “How did you get this number if you don’t know who I am?”

“Bobata Kazuma. But I didn’t call you,” He sounded just as confused as Daichi felt. “I called Terushima. Through speed dial. So either you have his phone,or he pulled some kind of trick. Maybe both, now that I think about it.”

“Goddamnit. I knew I should’ve told him to beat it when he appeared at my table,” Daichi muttered.

Bobata must’ve understood what he said be cause he responded with a loud laugh, “That’s Yuuji for you.”

“I’m starting to see that,” Daichi sighed. “Does he do this a lot?"

“More than you’d think,” Bobata said. “Anyways. I gotta track down that fucker. I’ll let you know when I find him so you can get your phone back.”

“Thank you.” Daichi barely got out before Bobata hung up.

Daichi put the phone on the coffee table and went back to leaning against Ushijima’s leg. He let out a long, suffering sigh and closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a while before Ushijima broke it.

“You are angry,” Ushijima noted.

“No, I’m not,” Daichi denied with a sigh.

Ushijima’s responding silence made Daichi flush.

“Ushijima, I am not mad.” He stood up and looked at him.

Ushijima had a tiny smile, “I have reasonable doubt.”

“You know what, no. I’m not gonna argue with you about this. Because this is dumb. I’m gonna go study like I’m supposed to.” Daichi grabbed his bag and all but stomped his way to their room to lock himself away.

\---

Daichi had just finished studying for the night. It was late and he was hungry. He was pilfering through the fridge when a loud knock sounded on his door.

“Toshi?” Daichi called. “Can you see who that is?”

Ushijima grunted from the living room. Then, Daichi could hear his footsteps receding.

Daichi heard the door open when he turned away from the fridge, various leftovers in his hands to eat. 

“No.” Daichi heard Ushijima say as he calmly shut the door and walked back into their shared bedroom.

Daichi raised an eyebrow and set his food down by the stove. He walked to their front door to see if whoever knocked was still there. He regretted opening the door. 

“Daichi! Thank god.” Terushima jumped from his slumped position by the door.

“How?” Daichi could barely speak.

“I got your phone to unlock and found your address, well it said Ushijima. But I was hoping it was yours too. And it took me forever to actually find this place.” Terushima grinned. “I accidentally grabbed your phone at the library. I came to return it.”

“I don’t believe you, but whatever. You can come inside while I grab yours,” Daichi motioned him in.

“Oh, man! I thought it would take at least a handful of dates before you’d actually invite me inside.” Terushima’s grin seemed to widen as he quickly slipped off his shoes.

“Why would I date you?” Daichi threw back over his shoulder, curious about his answer.

“Because with me you could have fun,” Terushima paused when they entered the living room to look around. 

Daichi was about to speak when Terushima found his train of thought again.

“And with I could compliment Ushijima’s good qualities. Fill in wherever he lacks,” Terushima looked Daichi in the eye. “We could be really great together.”

Daichi was struck, he was bent half way to grab Terushima’s phone. “Why do you seem to know me more than I know you?”

“You are the only thing Ushijima talks about in class when he pays me any attention. Unlike Ushijima, I listen to everything he says.” Terushima grabbed the phone from Daichi’s pliant hands. “Thank you for keeping her safe.” Terushima winked and turned to leave the way he came.

“Where’s mine?” Daichi almost had to shake himself free of whatever Terushima was doing to him.

“On the table, Sawamura-san. Keep up.” With that Terushima was out of the apartment and Daichi was more confused than before he’d shown up. 

“That is why I said no,” Ushijima wandered back in at the sound of the door slamming.

“I needed my phone back,” Daichi walked back into the kitchen. “I didn’t exactly want to keep his.”

Daichi went back to reheating some leftovers for a late night snack. He puttered around as he waited, at least until Ushijima wrapped him in a soft hug. Daichi leaned back and closed his eyes, settling into the familiar warmth.

“I forgot to tell him about Bobata,” Daichi mumbled, tired from his long day.

“They’ll deal with it,” Ushijima’s chest rumbled with his deep voice. He leaned forward to put his chin on Daichi’s shoulder.

“I guess,” Daichi’s concern about Bobata was forgotten with the tight squeeze Ushijima gave. He would’ve forgotten to take his food off the stove if Ushijima hadn’t let him go to eat.


End file.
